prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyamoto Akiko
"Patience is a virtue" - Akiko Miyamoto Akiko 「宮本晶子」 is one of the three Pretty Cures in Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure. Akiko is is calm, responsible and has a mother-like nature. She loves to read fiction books and has a great admiration for dragons, as well as strongly believe in their existence. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is , the powerful dragon of Thesara whose theme colour is red. Physical Description Akiko is the shortest of the group and her height and weight are pretty average for a girl of her age. She has a shoulder-length orange-colored hair who is usually tied into a low ponytail lying on her right shoulder and is wavy at ends, with bangs brushed to the side. Her eyes are a dark shade of blue. Her skin tone is white and she have slightly blush cheeks with fleckers. Akiko usually is seem wearing a black, shirt with sleeves reaching her elbows, write in red text "Pride in Red" in kanji. She also wears a black short almost reaching her knees. Black sneakers are include and the Balthorn Scale is used as a earring in her left ear. As Cure Balthorn, her hair turns into dark red/crimson and her eyes change the colour for black. Her hair gets styled into two high pigtails held by two black ribbons. A black heart-shaped mark is painted a little below her right eye. Unlike her teammates, Akiko's body does not undergo any changes after the transformation and it remains the same. Cure Balthorn outfits are a reddish tomato, long-sleeved tunic with an iron breastplate. For the bottom, it has a black tight pants with a brown belt with a silver buckle. Finishing her outfit, she wears tall brown boots that have the edge a little worn. Obviously, she has Balthorn's Scale worn as an earring and does not wear gloves or arm protectors. Personality Akiko is most of the time calm and sweet, being kind to everyone and always being polite and respectful. Even though it does not look like it, Akiko lives with his head in the clouds and believes strongly in the legends around Mado-machi, especially in the dragons. She is shown as intelligent and clever, and is sometimes called "The Queen of Intelligence." Even with great grades in most subjects, she is actually very poor in physical education and sports, due to being very tiring and demanding of her physical energy. Akiko cares a lot about the people she likes and loves, sometimes coming to worry for no reason. Even though she appears to be harsh and restricted, she really only wants the person to be safe and well, which makes her occasionally overprotective. Akiko never lets the fear prevent her from doing what she likes or protecting someone she wants, as shown when she kept protecting Rouge even though she was afraid of Hurzeth.Dragon Precure Episode 1 Even though this calm girl we see, Akiko is not always kind with everyone, and with Edward Christopher she totally loses her mind and starts to say things without thinking, besides acting violently and going out screaming madly. In panic situations, she is first supernervous and begins to think a million nonsense things but after a while she cools her head and begins to calm down, just as she returns to reason. Akiko is nervous and shy to meet new people, thinking she is being judged every moment and can not hesitate, but after a while with Ryouka and Kumiko she started to worry less about it. Akiko has a philosophy that is trusting in time, she believes that if we are patient, great things have seen us, which makes her always say "Patience is a virtue" or "Good things come to those who wait." Relationships Family *'Miyamoto Daisuke': Her 15-years-old older brother. Akiko and Daisuke seems to be very close to each other and worried about each other. As show in Episode 5, Daisuke dislikes see his sister walking around boys, even if they are just friends, because he is worried about what those boys could do to her sister, that's why Akiko don't allow Edward to live inside her bedroom. Akiko is very obedient to Daisuke and almost never disobeyed his orders. Friends *'Kirigaya Ryouka and Nishimura Kumiko': Her teammates. Akiko gets along well with both of them and feels comfortable next to them. Although she finds herself as being the most different, due to the fact that the other two are energetic, outgoing and wild while Akiko is the most calm and does not enjoy animation and action very much. The three agreed that there will be no leader to avoid a possible fight, but usually the one who gives the orders is Cure Balthorn. They nicknamed each other Ibara (Akiko), Diva (Ryouka) and Kiba (Kumiko). *'Rouge': Her dragon partner. Rouge is eternally grateful for Akiko's heroic and dangerous act, putting her own life at risk to save a creature she does not even know. After this act, Rouge turned her into Cure Balthorn and became her pet. *'Edward Christopher:' Despite being responsible for her protection, the relationship between Edward and Akiko is quite complicated. While Akiko feels uncomfortable and insecure around him, Ed does not realize this because he does not pay attention to others and rarely cares how they feeling. Akiko is violent, impatient and rude near him, meaning she becomes another person. Edward heard about Tsundere and compared Akiko's behavior to that of the term, coming to the conclusion that Akiko fell madly in love with him. He went on to call her "Tsun-chan". Etymology Given name and surname Miyamoto: Miyamoto is a common Japanese surname, a notable person holding this surname is Miyamoto Shigeru, creator of both Mario and The Legend of Zelda franchise, as well as many others. The kanji used to her surname is 宮本, meaning "base of the shrine". Akiko: The given name Akiko can be translated into many ways, depending on the kanji used. On this case, Akiko (晶子), means "Crystal Child" or "Bright Child". Nicknames Ibara: The nickname given by Ryouka. 茨 (Ibara) means "Thorn", a reference to her Pretty Cure name, Bal'thorn'. This nickname is used by Ryouka only, because Kumiko hates calling peoples by nicknames, but don't care about being nicknamed. Tsun-chan: Tsun-chan is a nickname given by Edward Christopher. The nickname is the union of the term "Tsundere", a girl that pretends not to be interested in a guy, but keeps doing things for that guy, and keeps saying she is not actually interested in that guy. So, basically, she just isn't honest with herself and her feelings or is too embarrassed to admit her love. http://www.japanesewithanime.com/2016/07/tsundere-kuudere-yandere-meaning.html and the suffix "-chan" , a diminutive suffix expressing that the speaker finds a person endearing. It is seemingly said to have come from a "cute" pronouncing of -san, https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_honorifics Aki-musume-san: The nickname used by SmokyQuartz97. Aki-musume-san beings to be used as a cute form of call her, "Older daughter" (老娘, Rō musume). It comes from the term Musume, literally meaning "Daughter" and "Onee-san", literally meaning "Older sister". Aki is the short form for her name. "Even if Musume-san is not right, I'll continue to use it with you whether you like it or not. " Cure Balthorn is Akiko's alter-ego, the powerful dragon of Thesara who uses fire-related powers and the main weapon is the Balthorn's Scale. In order to transformation, Akiko needs to be together with Rouge and shouts out, "Flames of Power, Burn Out!". She is the Pretty Cure of Fire, so obviously her attacks are going to be mostly fire related. Alone, she uses an attack called Balthorn Lava Stream , while in a group she can use an attack called Fierce Deity Uprising. As Cure Balthorn, she is allowed to use the powers of Balthorn's Scale, consisting of control fire and lava using it the way she wants, withstand high temperatures and do not burn when she touch the fire. Other powers of this item are Cure Balthorn be able to warm up the temperature, she can also swim in lava rivers and by snapping her fingers she can set fire to the item she is thinking about. (yeah, it's such a badass item) Trivia *She is the third orange-haired Pretty Cure (in civilian form), preceded by Yamabuki Inori and Shirabe Ako. *Cure Balthorn is the fifth red Pretty Cure to use fire-related powrers. *Akiko is the first to have freckles. *In episode 4, Zero says that her that her biggest weakness in fighting is to have a fragile body. *Her favorite food is filet steak, while the least favorite is carrot cake. *Akiko during the sleep murmurs Edward's name. According to Smoky, Akiko mumbles the name of several boys since the age of nine and they are names of boys she likes. *Cure Balthorn is the first Pretty Cure to wears pants, followed by her teammate, Cure Hymi. *Her Pretty Cure name is the only without "Y". *It is probable that Akiko really has some love interest in Edward, but nothing confirmed so far. References Category:Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure Category:Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure characters Category:Red Cures Category:Pretty Cures